


Moments in Life

by lokobookworm95



Category: Two Weeks Notice (2002)
Genre: F/M, This is probably my favorite romantic comedy right now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokobookworm95/pseuds/lokobookworm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty moments in the lives of George and Lucy, described in fifty sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Life

**Moments in Life**

**1\. Division**

They stared at each other, separated by less than two feet of space; somehow, the distance between them felt more like a mile.

**2\. Loose**

George had never seen Lucy drunk—not once—and with the way she flopped around and talked about embarrassing things, he could see why.

**3\. Precision**

Lucy had a very precise and definite way of talking, and it was possibly one of the scariest things about her when she got angry.

**4\. Simulation**

Lucy's mom had never let her watch TV; George had practically been raised by it.

**5\. Remedy**

George was addicted, completely and utterly; unfortunately for him, there was no cure for  _this_  addiction.

**6\. Smoke**

Both George and Lucy had once tried smoking—he'd hated the taste, she'd hated the smell, and neither of them had ever done it again.

**7\. Phenomenon**

The George Wade Effect was a well-documented phenomenon—it seemed like virtually no straight female could possibly resist him—and her refusals were only one of the reasons Lucy was such an oddity.

**8\. Pulling**

George reminded Lucy of nothing so much as a little boy pulling on a girl's pigtails in order to get her attention; it was just as annoying now as it had been then.

**9\. Arrival**

Lucy's arrival was tumultuous, to say the least; in less than a month, she completely changed the way that the company dealt with the law.

**10\. Weird**

Although Lucy appeared to be very normal and professional on the surface, once you got to know her, you quickly realized that although she was professional while working, off work she was 'a scary, quirky she-demon,' according to George.

**11\. Sinking**

Lucy felt something sink in her stomach as she saw George Wade smile, and she sharply pinched her leg to distract herself; it didn't work, and twelve months later, they were dating.

**12\. Absence**

George had heard that absence made the heart grow fonder; for him, the only thing the thought of Lucy's absence inspired in him was sheer, bloody panic.

**13\. Strategy**

George's strategy was simple: make Lucy completely un-hirable, so that she'd have no choice but to stay with him; it was brilliant, if he did say so himself.

**14\. Dispute**

Hardly a moment passed during the day when they weren't arguing; as time went on, the squabbles lost much of their venom, descending to mere friendly bickering.

**15\. Alert**

Lucy had already known that it was almost impossible to force oneself back to full alertness at two in the morning; however, since she'd started working for George, she'd had quite a bit of practice.

**16\. Near**

She ignored George until he gave in and attempted to pull her physically to her feet—and that was the moment that she unleashed her very best Glare O'Doom on him; his proximity made it especially effective, and he quickly dropped her arm and stepped back, as she happily returned to work.

**17\. Dark**

Only two people—one of whom was now dead—knew that George Wade was afraid of the dark; Lucy found out two months into their "relationship;" three months in, she bought him a night-light shaped like a star and half-moon; three days after that, he moved her into another, nicer apartment (without bothering to ask or tell her first, of course).

**18\. Fail**

If Lucy Kelson had never gotten below an A- in her entire life (it had been a dark day when she'd received the A-), and she hated the  _very idea_  of failing, then why she was so happy that she'd failed to relegate George solely to the 'Professional' part of her life?

**19\. Apology**

The "speech" (which was really a miserable attempt at an apology) was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and when Lucy still rejected him, his heart broke, and he was quite sure that it would never be fixed again.

**20\. Pity**

Up on the roof, as each shared something immensely personal, they both looked in each other's eyes and were relieved to see nothing but support there, with no pity visible.

**21\. Disregard**

George had done nothing but disregard her wishes since she'd started working for him, and  _this_  was  _the last straw_ ; a few seconds later, half a cake was on his head and a flabbergasted George was staring at her back as she stormed out of the room.

**22\. Nightmare**

George bolted up, breathing harshly and trying to get himself under control, while the current girl grumbled a bit and pulled him back down (he allowed it, resolving to call Lucy in the morning, just to make sure that it really was a dream, and she hadn't actually quit).

**23\. Power**

The power to do seemingly impossible things apparently came with having obscene amounts of money; Lucy had to remind herself of this fact, as she watched the Wade helicopter land in a public parking lot on George's orders.

**24\. Overtime**

Lucy hadn't been lying when she'd told June that working for George resulted in eighteen-hour workdays, but she  _hadn't_  told her that those were only the hours that you were on the clock; working for George was a 24-hour-a-day job, except that you didn't get paid for six of those hours.

**25\. Lend**

Up until the day he had called her out of her best friends' wedding, Lucy had been not, well,  _happy,_  per se, but she'd been content to give George her time; George had always looked on that as him  _borrowing_  her time, and he intended to pay her back… eventually.

**26\. Keeping**

George, when he'd realized that Lucy was  _actually quitting_ , had firmly decided that she couldn't be allowed too; she was  _his_ , and he was keeping her.

**27\. Eye**

Most people cowered in fear when Lucy gave them the Evil Eye; George was immune in less than a month.

**28\. Racing**

George's racing team was one of his prides and joys; seeing him get super excited when it won was… oddly endearing.

**29\. Guideline**

Although to a man of George Wade's wealth and influence, most rules were meaningless, this mindset was practically sacrilegious to a woman like Lucy Kelson.

**30\. Change**

After a year together, both Lucy and George had changed, thought neither of them thought that it was necessarily for the better.

**31\. Reach**

George smiled at her and reached down, his eyes dark with  _something_ —Lucy jolted upright and glared at her alarm clock; she could barely even look at George for the rest of the day.

**32\. Weakness**

By the time that Lucy had been with him for half a year, she was no longer just a tactic to get his brother annoyed with him; she had wormed her way into his heart and become a  _weakness._

**33\. Confusion**

For a second or two after Lucy said the dreaded words, George could do nothing but stare at her in stunned and confused horror.

**34\. Entertainment**

Lucy would never admit it, but several of George's stunts had been… mildly entertaining; she could've even called them funny.

**35\. Carry**

George threw her over his shoulder and ran down the road, ignoring both the odd looks he was getting, and the odd moaning sounds Lucy was making.

**36\. Decades**

Lucy's parents had been together for decades, and she'd never been able to really understand it; still, she couldn't help but hope that she and George would have something equally long-lasting.

**37\. Mess**

After a year of working for George Wade, Lucy was a mess, both mentally and physically; she knew that she could either get out or suffer a break down, and she much preferred the first option.

**38\. Aid**

Even after almost two weeks of searching, Legal Aid was practically the only respectable place in the entire city that would take her; everyone else was too afraid of the Wade brothers.

**39\. Raise**

After several raises, Lucy was now making seventy five thousand, instead of the two hundred thousand she'd started with, though, of course, with all of the bonuses George gave her, it was more like one million.

**40\. Anguish**

George stared at his clothes, in shock as he tried to grasp that Lucy—strong, opinionated Lucy—the woman he'd come to rely on for _everything—_ wasleaving him.

**41\. Debt**

George had never been in debt before in his life, which was why the current circumstances were so aggravating—he'd come to find that he'd given Lucy his entire life, but there was no indication that she was going to give any of it back.

**42\. Heat**

George's hand at the small of her back made her skin feel like it was on fire and she flinched away, hoping that he wouldn't be offended.

**43\. Quest**

The Great Mattress Quest lasted for two weeks, five states, and almost fifty stores; Lucy hated the entire time, while George had the time of his life.

**44\. Approximation**

Lucy handed George the summary of his spending costs for the past month and tried not to lecture him about how that money could've been spent on better things.

**45\. Inefficiency**

Lucy was so efficient and to-the-point that it was actually intimidating; to her, 'lazy' truly was a four-letter word.

**46\. Pause**

George didn't even bother to pause as Lucy corrected him, just incorporated the proper word into his speech and moved on.

**47\. Beat**

Lucy pounded on the door as George held it closed against her—she was determined to get him to sign his paperwork, while he was just as determined to distract her from her boyfriend's most recent call.

**48\. Teenage**

Lucy couldn't even imagine trying to deal with George as a teenager; dealing with him as an adult was bad enough.

**49\. Farewell**

Lucy's goodbye party was nice, sure, but she couldn't help looking for George; when he couldn't even be bothered to show up, she could feel her already broken heart break just a little more.

**50\. Never**

"I am  _never_  going to go out with you, George!" Lucy couldn't help but think back to her words, as she walked down the aisle, and she was glad to be proven a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never have, and I never will.  
> 


End file.
